


Ice Cream Sundae

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, more tags o be added later, mostly fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Ice Cream Sundae

Lydia and Jackson “vacationed” back home in Beacon Hills during Scott and Ally’s “on again, off again” phase after precious little Emily had come around. Not long after, though, the Martin-Whittemore's decided to stay. Derek could tell that being away so much was really hard for them. He and the pack welcomed them both back with open, grateful arms.

That was until Lydia suggested...this,

“I really don’t think we have to do this,” Derek pleaded, even as he finished tying the bow around his neck. 

“Derek, how many times have we been over this,” Lydia scolded, adjusting the skimmer hat on his head. She was wearing a small, but smug, smile as she tipped it over to the side even further. Lydia reached behind her and passed him a cane. 

“This is not solely for my amusement. If it wasn’t necessary, I wouldn’t have suggested it. Can you think of a better way to get a new deputy?” Lydia’s brow arched high on her forehead making Derek groan loudly. He knew what that look meant. 

The Sheriff’s department was once again low on funds, as it always seemed to be and unfortunately they were a deputy short while Jamison was on maternity leave. Since Derek feels personally responsible for all staffing and funding shortages, this is where they are.

Lydia suggested an Ice Cream Social this year. She explained that it would be an easy way to make money with little cost and that the residents of Beacon Hills would finally be able to help out instead of depending on charitable contributions of the wealthier inhabitants. 

Stiles was bouncing off the walls in excitement while Derek shrugged it off and agreed. What he hadn’t approved was the goddamn costume that Lydia deemed “necessary”. 

Lydia suggested that some of the department dress up as a barbershop quartet as they served the public, arguing that it was a way they could make even more money. To say Derek wasn’t thrilled with the idea was an understatement, but unfortunately, as his mate decided to point out, He couldn’t ask his deputies to do something he wasn’t willing to do himself. 

Stiles, of course, was beside himself with glee. He might technically be a grown man, and occasionally even act like it, but there was a childlike quality to Stiles’ expression. Derek knew he was going to regret his unfortunate outfit even more than he currently did.

So there he was, dressed to look like a candy cane, with an actual cane in his hand, regretting so many of his life’s decisions. 

Well, at least he could smuggle out a huge ice cream sundae after it was over. He might even share it with his husband, if he kept his sarcastic comments funny and few. Derek pursed his lips, a small smile tugging at the corner at the thought. At least that was something to look forward to.


End file.
